


Hook, Line, and Sinker

by seijuro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijuro/pseuds/seijuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You like her?” A voice made him jump, and the bartender laughed. “They call her the Siren."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defiantly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiantly/gifts).



> a (very short) christmas present to kari!! cross-posted on my writing blog, kujouhinako @ tumblr.
> 
> as a general disclaimer, i've never read nor watched naruto, so any inaccuracies when it comes to characterization are completely my fault. i read the wikis. i tried.

“Another drink?” One of the girls slid over to him red skirt swishing around her dark legs. A finger went up to tug at his collar. “You look...tired. Unwind a little.”

He gave her a polite smile, lips straining to keep it in place. “I’m fine, thank you.”

He wasn’t. It had been a long,  _long_  week, and he felt like he was suffocating in the stupid suit. ( _Stupid fucking suit,_  he found himself thinking,  _and whose brilliant idea was this?)_  The lights were dim and low, and the piano music only made him want to fall asleep even more. Absent-mindedly, Sasuke ran his finger over the rim of his empty wine glass. It stunk of drinks, sweat, and perfume, and he could think of a million places where he’d rather be.

That was, until  _she_  came to the stage.

He could tell she was something special by the way the place quieted. Even the lights seemed to silence as she pleased. And then she began to sing. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever experienced--the way she commanded sound and space, voice as sweet as poison. She perched on top of the piano, graceful and forceful, sliding a milky hand over the keys. His eyes could not move from the red of her lips. He was beginning to feel light-headed, and the drink had nothing to do with it.

Just as quickly as it had begun, it stopped, and she put the microphone down. The spotlight faded. They met eyes and his heart trapped itself in the space between throat and heart.

“Thank you,” she said, and bowed before exiting the stage. The last thing he remembered seeing was the sleek, black trail of her dress.

“You like her?” A voice made him jump, and the bartender laughed. “They call her the Siren. Runs this place and all its customers.”

Sasuke was still working on recovering common sense, and he swallowed around his dry throat. “Siren? As in... _Greek mythology_  sirens?”

The bartender leaned over to fill his glass and Sasuke got a good look at his balding head. “The very same.” Gesturing to the drink, he winked. “Don’t worry. This one’s on me.”

He nodded a shaky thanks and took a sip. “Why do they call her that?”

The bartender laughed again, but this time it was darker, somehow. He related it to watching a mouse struggle in a trap. “Isn’t it obvious? Lures young men to their doom.” He winked again. “Better watch your back. She’ll pull you under.”

“Oh,  _please._ ” They both turned at the sound of a new voice. She stood, one hand on her hip, the other twirling a piece of pink hair carelessly. “They’re still calling me that?” She glanced at Sasuke and smiled. “Oh. Hey.”

“What’ll it be, Miss Siren?” The bartender looked between them and flashed Sasuke a knowing glance. When he blinked again, it was gone. “Can’t think of anything that suits you better.”

Rolling her eyes, she took Sasuke’s glass and took a slow slip. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her pale throat, and part of him wondered what it would be like to--

“Sakura,” she said, putting the glass down. She leaned over to get a better look at him and he found his gaze moving to the dip of the front of her dress and how it clung to her hips. “My name’s Sakura. And my room is this way.”


End file.
